


Flicker

by Imposterzoe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Brooke owns a fashion company, Ex-branjie - Freeform, F/F, Fashion AU, Fluff, Yvie's her assistant, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imposterzoe/pseuds/Imposterzoe
Summary: Most people would describe Brooke Lynn Hytes' eyes the same way.Cold.Dead.Empty.If you ever did see warmth in her eyes, it was most likely rage.And believe me, the second you saw that you'd be begging for the familiar emptiness.But somehow, Brooke manages to find the one person who can see the light that occasionally flickers in her eyes.So she dumps her and hires Yvie, who unfortunately can also see the light in her eyes.Eh. What's the worst that can happen?
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Yvie Oddly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old unpublished fic that I gave a face lift! Thanks to Vic for beta-ing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Most people would describe Brooke Lynn Hytes' eyes the same way. 

Cold. 

Dead. 

Empty.

If you ever  _ did _ see warmth in her eyes, it was most likely rage. 

And believe me, the second you saw  _ that _ you'd be begging for the familiar emptiness.

But despite the fact that if she smiled at you death was likely on his way, Brooke was a woman to be respected.

Having built her fashion company up from nothing, she'd perfected her craft. Her clothes were going global and her employees were the best of the best beyond a shadow of a doubt.

They were smart. Smart enough to know how closed off their boss was and how not to ask too many questions.

So when she hired her new assistant Yvie, a young girl who had no issue voicing her thoughts, no one bet she'd last more than a month.

But Yvie was much more observant than anyone gave her credit for. She quickly discovered that if you knew what you were looking for, Brooke was incredibly easy to read.

See where most people's emotions fill their eyes, Brooke's had a tendency to…  _ flicker.  _ It was so quick, you'd miss it if you blinked.

So she learned not to blink. 

Every day as she handed Brooke her coffee, she'd hang onto it for just a second. Just long enough to get a glimpse of whatever was in her boss' eyes that day.

At first there was only confusion and irritation. Mainly because her last assistant would practically throw the cup on her desk and scurry away. She preferred it that way.

Eventually she concluded Yvie was just weird like that. 

With the confusion gone (the irritation was there to stay), Yvie could read her like a book.

Every once in a while, she'd mention her findings to her coworkers but no one ever listened to her. 

At least not until the day Yvie almost killed them all. But in her defence, they pushed her to it. 

_ Three _ times she told them. "Something's wrong with Ms. Hytes." She said. "Someone should go check on her."

And three times they said, "Shut up Yvie. Get back to work."

So she waited until Brooke was in the break area and decided to "check" on her.

"If you don't mind my asking Ms. Hytes, is something wrong?" She said loudly. Everyone turned and stared like she had three heads, the office falling silent

You didn't just  _ ask _ Brooke if something was wrong. At least not if you wanted to live.

She turned, her intense stare having no effect on Yvie. "It's none of your business, Bridges."

Her lips were pressed into a hard line but Yvie could see the sadness flickering in her blue irises. Her hand found Brooke's shoulder, lightly brushing her hair back.

A gasp went around the room. The last person who touched Brooke sent her on a rampage. Yvie could get them all fired.

"I just wanna help, Brooke." She whispered. The room cleared in seconds. 

This girl was commiting suicide by Canadian and no one wanted to go down with her. 

Once everyone left, Brooke grit her teeth. "Nothing is wrong. Remember your place, Ms. Bridges." 

Yvie sighed, withdrawing her hand. "Dealing with it on your own won't help. You know where to find me."

She went to her desk, deciding to ignore Brooke wiping away a tear as she left. After sitting down for a total of about two minutes, Brooke came striding past.

"Yvie. My office, right now." She commanded.

A collective flinch went around the room as Yvie stood. 

Someone even called, "Nice knowing you, kid." Because Brooke didn't just call you by your first name and your career survived afterwards. 

She didn't acknowledge them as she walked into the office and closed the door behind her. The blinds were always shut so the meeting was hidden.

Brooke was staring out a window, her hands clasped behind her back. 

"Ms. Hytes?" Yvie called cautiously.

Her voice was quiet and emotionless. "What do you know about Vanessa Mateo?" 

Yvie furrowed her brow. "She's an up and coming designer, right? Did you want me to set up a meeting?"

_ If I still have my job after this, _ she added mentally.

"Yes she's a designer. A damn good one. But up until last night, she was also my girlfriend." 

A strangled noise left Yvie's throat. "Until last night?" She croaked, confusion clear in her eyes.

Brooke rested her head on the window. "Yes. Last night I broke up with her."

Yvie leaned against the door, struggling to comprehend what was being told to her. 

Her boss was a woman who liked women. And a  _ single _ woman at that. (Not that the news made a certain young lesbian happy or anything.)

"Would you like a hug, Ms. Hytes?" She blurted.

Brooke turned around, her face a mask. But Yvie saw the smallest flicker of warmth in those cold eyes.

"Call me Brooke." She whispered as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "And yes. A hug would be wonderful."

Yvie quickly walked over, pulling her now shaking boss into her arms.

Everyone would be shocked when she left the room without a pink slip. 

They'd be even more shocked when Brooke walked out with her, arm around her shoulder and tear tracks on her otherwise emotionless face.

When begging Yvie for details, she'd simply shrug and say, "I told you guys she was upset."

Just like that, they were all waiting eagerly for the next update on Brooke's mood.

But it never came.

Not because Yvie stopped looking. 

But because there were so many conflicting emotions in Brooke's eyes, she couldn't even begin to understand them.

The only thing she  _ could _ make sense of was the sadness that was just a little everywhere. It broke her heart to know she was probably the only one who could see the pain Brooke was in.

She even started sparking conversation in the morning just to try to alleviate some of it.

Overall though, she was never scared of what she saw in Brooke's eyes. 

Not until that fateful day. 

The day a shadow fell on Hytes Inc.

The day it was announced that Vanessa Mateo was starting her own fashion line.

The day Vanessa herself announced that she intended to be Hytes inc' number one competitor.

The day Yvie realized she had fallen in love with her boss.


End file.
